A Greedy Invasion
by Aduviri
Summary: Edward Elric has recently fought the homunculus, Greed, and is now running away, his automail arm broken. What will happen in this deserted place when the homunculus catches up to him? GreedxEdward  WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND RAPE. Rated S for SMUT.


**Disclamer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elrich, or Greed. I own none of it.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI, RAPE, AND EXPLICIT CONTENT.

Please Review!

* * *

_Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was running away like a fearful child from the Homunculus, Greed. His automail arm swayed limp at his side, broken from the contact with the Ultimate Shield._

"Dammit... Dammit dammit dammit." The height-challenged teen turned a corner, panting from loss of breath. He knew the homunculus was close behind, he could hear his heavy footsteps. As he burst through a gate into the ghostly square of the abandoned village, Edward tripped on an outlying brick, sending him tumbling onto the cobbled road face first, unable to catch himself with his good arm. He struggled to get back on his feet with his one good arm, but as he dragged himself onto his hands and knees a blow from the side of his ribs sent him flying back onto the ground, skidding a few feet.

A dark chuckle came out of the night, a greedy chuckle. The Fullmetal pushed himself up on one arm, spitting up blood. His cheek had become swollen from hitting bare ground twice. He looked around frantically, unable to see in the twilight darkness. His yellow eyes contracted in fear as he heard the footsteps, coming near and near, but not attacking. He was being circled, like the prey of a giant owl. And all he could do is sit there, waiting for his attacker to make the first move.

"Stop screwing around! Where the hell ARE YOU?!" Edward took a swing in the direction from which he had just heard a heavier footstep, but as he thought his swing had connected, he was horrified to find that his wrist had been grasped by one solid, rock hard blue hand. The homunculus could have broken his wrist if he wanted, he could have broken off the entire hand, but he didn't. Greed emmerged into the small amount of light that remained in the square, where Edward was sitting, and grasped the boy's neck with his other hand, leaning down as he did so.

"Well well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist." He chuckled once again, his face being the last thing to show in the light as it came closer to Edward's. His red eyes gleamed as he transformed back into his human form, smiling with that smug expression of complete power on his face. "I was wondering if I'd ever catch up to you." The homunculus's now golden eyes stared down at the boy's body hungrily, greedily. He leaned ever closer, until their noses were just touching, and connected their lips, forcing his tongue deep into Edward's mouth. He pushed the alchemist onto the ground, his body just inches from the other's.

Edward choked as his mouth was invaded, his golden eyes contracted from a mixture of shock and fear. There was nothing he could do to stop what was happening, he pushed up aimlessly into the chest of the Shield, hopelessly overpowered. He couldn't perform alchemy, his broken automail arm lay limp at his side, about as useful as a third nostril. There was nobody around to scream out to, nobody to save him from this monster, and he couldn't even help himself. The Fullmetal's head began to swim from lack of oxygen, he felt like he would pass out if this continued any longer.

Greed finally withdrew from the boy's mouth, remembering that the humans needed air or they'd die, and he wasn't ready to stop with his captive just yet. Still grasping the alchemist's functional arm with one hand, he used his other to pull up the boy's shirt, and unbuckle his belt. The homunculus worked his tongue down the Fullmetal's chest, tormenting his nipples on the way down. He felt his own errection beginning to throb in his pants, so he undid his belt and slipped them down, moving up to sit on Edward's chest.

"Now Edo, I want you to do me a favor," Greed opened the boy's mouth and shoved his length in, pushing in the entire thing, feeling the back of Edward's throat against his tip. "Now suck."

Edward had no choice, so with utter disgust he proceeded to obey, wanting this to end. He moved his head up and down the homunculus's errection, sucking it gingerly. Greed ran his hands through the boy's blonde strands, moaning as he began to thrust into the Fullmetal's mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time and ignoring the protesting chokes. He leaned his head back as he finally unleashed his errection, not pulling out until the Fullmetal had swollowed it all, choking on the bitter liquid.

Greed finally pulled out, turning Edward over as he choked on the remains of the homunculus's seed. He straddled the boy's hips as he ran one of his hands through Ed's now untied hair, which ran down and over his shoulders. He leaned over and used his free hand to torment the boy's nipples once again, noticing his captives growing errection. The homunculus sucked on two of his fingers, feeling gracious enough not to give this kid a raw fuck.

Edward couldn't stop the moans from escaping his throat as he was touched, but he felt fear for what he knew was coming, for he'd never done this before. He gasped as a finger invaded his entrance, the foreign object moved around, and was soon joined by a second. The two worked together to stretch the virgin's hole, preparing him for much more. Greed chuckled at the boy's errection, grasping it with his free hand and pumping it while he simultaneously inserted a third finger and leaned over to kiss Edward's neck. Finally deciding that he'd prepared his captive effectively, he pulled out his fingers, and grabbed onto the Fullmetal's waist as he directed his second errection into the tight entrance, pushing in his entire length without mercy.

The Fullmetal Alchemist screamed out as he was penetrated, gasping at the new sensations running rampant through his body. He was in so much pain, yet at the same time he wanted this, wanted the feeling. Greed began to thrust into the boy, slowly at first, but gathering speed as he couldn't control his greedy desires. Edward gasped with each deep penetrating thrust into his heat, tearing away at the soft tissue. His good arm began to give way as he was about to collapse, but the homunculus wasn't ready to stop. He wrapped one of his arms around the Fullmetal's waist, and used his other to support their weight, continuing to mercilessly thrust into his captive. Feeling himself and the boy reaching their peak, he began to pump Edward's errection as he thrust again and again, hitting the prostrate with such force that Edward was practically screaming out with every hit.

Finally reaching his point, Greed groaned as he released his hot seed deep inside of Edward, accompanied by a large gasp and a loud moan as his hand was coated with the Fullmetal's own liquid. He brought his wet hand to his mouth, licking the bitter liquid off as he road out the rest of his orgasm, pulling out moments later and allowing his captive to collapse on the ground, sobbing as the homunculus's seed dripped from his entrance.

Greed stood, pulled on his clothes, and with one last smug glance down at the broken alchemist, turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness. Edward layed there, covered in his own seamen, blood, and tears. Tonight he'd been raped, it was something he'd never forget, for even though he hated the homunculus for invading him so ruthlessly, he would never forget the pleasure he'd experienced at the same time, mixed with the pain of being torn apart from the inside out.

* * *

Thankyou for Reading! **Please Review!**


End file.
